


sweet words like honey

by reddishblue



Series: of sorcery and witchcrafts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Title: Picking the Klancers with Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Google: Does it still called pick-up lines when they're already dating?, Gryffindor Hunk, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Shiro, Implied Adam/Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Just Flirtings, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt, Swear Words, This is for people who's mad and sad about S8, You're braver than those marines, flirtings, hufflepuff keith, rated t for sex jokes, slytherin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: Lance Serrano-McClain is a flirt.Everyone knows it. His mother, his older siblings, his best friends, his exes, heck, even strangers in Hogwarts knows it.Lance was proud of it. He was nicknamed as Loverboy Lance by Coran (his favorite professor and his uncle’s husband) and boy, was Lance happy about it. He told his friends to call him that because “it’s perfect because it’s true."And what would a Lance Serrano-McClain be if he didn’t flirt with his boyfriend?





	sweet words like honey

**Author's Note:**

> S8 makes me angry so woo, 11 pages of fluff here we go...
> 
> Enjoy.

Lance Serrano-McClain is a flirt.

Everyone knows it. His mother, his older siblings, his best friends, his exes, heck, even strangers in Hogwarts knows it.

Lance was proud of it. He was nicknamed as Loverboy Lance by Coran (his favorite professor and his uncle’s husband) and boy, was Lance happy about it. He told his friends to call him that because “it’s perfect because it’s true.”

But lately Lance has been stopping his flirtings with other girls, boys and non-binary folks alike and instead tried his everloving fuck to woo his newfound crush slash friend.

Keith.

Keith, who is the feisty Hufflepuff. Who thought his name was Larry (and then Taylor from an amnesiac spell), who sneak out at night to meet with a creature in the Forbidden Forest (who Keith had told them was a Thestral that really liked him and bonded with the Hufflepuff), who was not the stereotypical Hufflepuff.

He’s fierce, would throw hands with anyone who disrespect his friends (namely Shiro), curse like a sailor, very bad at Potions and Charm class but somehow excels in Defense Against Dark Arts.

Keith, who has a pretty eyes that swirled with many shades of blue, purple and gray. Whose skin a light color and as soft as cotton candy. With a dark, _dark_ hair that is fluffy as fuck and lips a soft pink that’s so irresistable.

Okay so maybe it’s not just an attraction or a crush. Maybe he kinda, sorta, liked him.

After a year of realizing Lance’s affection towards the Hufflepuff, Lance finally confessed to Keith about it, thinking that Keith wouldn’t reciprocate him, but who would have thought that the dark haired boy liked him back.

Keith called him a doofus for that but Lance is too happy to care, really.

Which means they’re now boyfriends.

And Lance is very very _very_ happy. His flirtings and skipping in Quidditch practises finally paid off! He doesn’t have to search for pick up lines anymore!

But what would a Lance Serrano-McClain be if he didn’t flirt with his now-boyfriend?

**/**

 

It all started because of Keith, actually.

Keith and Lance are now two weeks into dating, and while they didn’t publicized their relationship, most students who attended the Yule Ball had known about their relationship (since Lance may have, sort of, dipped Keith during one of the dance and proceed to kiss the Hufflepuff). Some congratulate them for their relationships. Others just ignored them and some are either jealous or that they didn’t know about it.

Lance was in the library, studying for the upcoming OWL test when he saw a familiar dark haired boy in black cloak approaching him. He smiled, “Hey babe.”

Keith grumbled, “What are you doing here?” he sits next to Lance and pushed his chair as close to Lance’s as possible, “’was searching for you.” Keith mumbled and put his head on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance laughed, “I’m studying, OWL is coming soon, remember?”

Keith grumbled again, like a cat, “Don’t remind me.” He nuzzled Lance’s neck and Lance cooed softly.

Well, maybe not so softly, since Mrs. Balmera glared at them. She made a shushing noise and Lance send a thumb up in response.

“Why are you searching for me, anyway?” Lance whispered.

Keith made a questioning noise, “You took one of my tie yesterday, remember?”

Lance frowned. He did? Now that he think about it, there _was_ a suspicious looking cloth on his dorm’s floor with a barely distinguished color of yellow and black. And a tie that is obviously not his because he’s a Slytherin.

“Whoops,” Lance chuckled nervously, “sorry.”

Keith groaned, “Lance,” he lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder, “if you lost it, I swear to god, I will end you.”

“No!” Lance flinched when Mrs. Balmera made another sharp shushing noise, “I meant sorry that I forgot. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“Lance,” Keith whined, “I don’t have any clean tie anymore.”

Lance moved back a bit and looked at his boyfriend from head to toe, sure enough, Keith wasn’t wearing any tie, not that he uses it regularly (because apparently it’s “suffocating”).

Lance just grinned, “Nope, sorry. You could only get it tomorrow.” It’s a serious comment. Lance was actually going to stay in the library until he’s kicked out and studied again in his dorm. He does not want to fail his test.

“Ugh,  I hate you.” Keith pouted, his bottom lip pushing out childishly and _fuck_ that is so very cute, Lance is throughoutly blessed by this very image in front of him.

“Aww, but I love you, snookums.” Lance kissed Keith’s nose lovingly.

“Oh yeah, how much?” Keith teased.

Automatically Lance replied, “Baby, my love for you burns like a dying phoenix.” And he immediately makes a finger guns and winked at Keith.

Right after he said that, Lance kinda regrets it. Through the times when Lance was a pining bitch, he had been casually flirting (read: flirting with very single effort he had)  with Keith, giving him compliments and says pick up lines at him. Most of the time, those actions are replied with a blank stare or Keith would just leave the room. Since then, Lance thought that Keith didn’t being complimented and avoided giving too much of it.

However Lance’s regret immediately dissolves when he looked Keith’s expression. Keith was looking at him blankly and then a small red hue covers his neck. Which travelled north and suddenly Lance was blessed with a pouting, red faced Keith.

Angels voices and choirs blared in Lance’s mind and his eyes scanned Keith’s face as if to remember every detail of it. White and pink hues are all over the air and Lance fucking _squealed_ at Keith’s expression, “You. Are. So. Cute!” Lance grinned.

Keith tried to hide his face with both of his hands but Lance swatted his wrists away and cupped both of Keith’s flaming cheeks and squished them, making Keith’s lips puckered. Lance gently kissed his forehead, “D’aww, your cheeks is so red!” He mumbled adoringly as he peppered Keith’s cheeks with soft kisses.

“Mr.McClain, Mr. Kogane, please refrain yourselves. This is a library not a bedroom.” Mrs. Balmera warned not unkindly.

Keith pushed away from Lance and practically runs to the door.

Lance just smiled widely and continued reading his book, Keith’s face replaying in his mind over and over.

 

**/**

Since then, Lance continues his flirtings.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance wraps his arms around Keith. They’re in the hallway and thankfully, they have the same class next (aka Charms) so Lance could walk with him to class.

Keith smiled, “Hey, what’s up?”

As soon as Keith said that he knows it’s a mistake, because Lance smiled charmingly (ha), “My heart whenever I see you.” And Lance kisses Keith’s ear.

The effect is immediate, Keith could feel his face turns hotter and hotter. He shoves Lance’s face away from him, “Shut up.”

Lance laughs.

 

**/**

“Keith!” the aforementioned boy sighs, _Lance better not make any stupid pick up lines again._ Keith is at the field with Pidge reading some books about spells and whatnot and hopes to any deity up there for his boyfriend not making somestupid comments. Keith replied, “Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re not a pureblood?” Lance’s voice is serious and Keith frowns.

“Uh, no? I told you I’m a half.” Lance sends him a lewd smile.

“Really? ‘Cause your ass is magical.” And with that the Cuban runs off, leaving Keith at the field, face red from embarrassment.

Pidge makes a disgusted face in the background. “Ugh, PDA, dude.”

Keith sends her a middle finger.

 

**/**

Lance is now tutoring Keith on Charms, because apparently Keith is failing again and as always, Lance tutors him (a story for another time).

“Now, it’s just a slow semicircle and a quick flick on the wrist. Got it?” Lance demonstartes it with his own wand in hand. Keith nodded, “Got it.”

“Also? Concentrate on the speed, don’t be too slow or too fast.” The Slytherin warns.

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith rolls his eyes, _“Expelliarmus!”_

And then Lance’s wand flew off his hand, Keith grins, “See, I told you I could do it!”

Lance smiled, “Cool,” then something more seductive, “now try again but with some disturbance.”

Keith frowns questioningly, “What?” as Lance takes a branch in his hand. Lance just waves his other hand, “Just do it.”

So Keith did, takes a deep breaths, eyes trains on the branch in Lance’s hand, a slow semicir-

“Did you survive _Avada Kedavra_? ‘Cause you’re drop dead gorgeous.” A smooth voice crackles through the room.

Keith almost lose his grasp on the wand, “L-Lance!”

Lance just shrugs and smirks, “Hey, I gotta make sure you’re concentrating!” before darkly smiled, “and you aren’t.”

The Hufflepuff growled, “That’s because you’re distracting me!”

“Well duh! It’s a test, honey.” Keith tries to hide his shudders. _Goddamnit, not now gay thoughts._

Okay, Lance is silent now, the dark haired boy sighs and glared at Lance’s hand and _nope_ , he is not going to look at the Cuban’s lips, nope!

A slow semicircle and-

“Interested in making some magic together? My wand is at ready.” And Keith _feel_ Lance winks at him and Keith glares at Lance.

“Stop it.”

Lance just shoots him a lazy grin.

“I’m serious.” The Slytherin pouts but the other keeps on glaring.

“Then _Expelliarmus_ eit.” Lance challenges him and Keith’s eyes narrows.

Slow semicircle and a quick-

“Your smile is like _Expelliarmus_ : simple but very disarming.” Comes Lance’s genuine but still sultry sound.

Fuck.

In a second, the branch is off Lance’s grasp and Keith jumps on him.

_Screw it._

 

**/**

Keith is sitting on his bed, his roommates are not inside, _thank fuck,_ because Lance is inside as well. And both are covered with hickeys and messy hairs.

(No they did not do that, they’re just kissing.

Which turns to making out.

And okay, maybe things got a bit frisky but that’s it!)

“I’m done!” Lance smiles at the mirror, probably finishes using his concealer, to hide the marks Keith makes on his neck. Keith stands up and looks at the mirror, before letting a sound of annoyance.

Many hickeys are on his neck and jaws, leaving only a small space between each bruise. Some of Keith’s hairs are stuck on his pink cheeks and _how the heck will he hide this?_

“Ugh, you kiss like a dog. So much saliva and bites.” Keith wipes at the leftover almost-dried salivas on his cheeks and chin and making sure to not touch the dark bruises on his necks.

“And you kiss like a cat, so much purring.” Lance pecks his swollen lips. Then the Slytherin cups his cheeks and uses his make-ups to hide the hickeys on Keith’s neck and jaw.

In the end, Lance manages to hide it well enough, there is still dark colors on his skin (curse his pale skin color!) but Keith assures him that _“It’s fine! I could hide it with some bandaids or something!”_

Keith plops back to his bed, sighing at the comforting sheets. He closes his eyes, snuggling at his pillow.

“Keith?” the Hufflepuff makes a grunt and he could feel a dip on the bed, “mind if I… _Slytherin?_ ”

Keith cracks his eye open.

Lance smirks and finger guns.

A loud screeching could be heard from the Hufflepuff dorm and Lance isn’t allowed to be inside for a month.

 

**/**

The Slytherin wins The Quidditch Cup this year.

Everyone congratulates them, even the Gryffindors (albeit a bit rudely but eh). It was a fair match between the Slytherin – the Gryffindor and they win with 300 – 250 plus catching the Golden Snitch.

But mostly, they congratulate the Seeker of the team, Lance.

 “You know, they call me The Tailor because I thread my needle.” Lance jokes and all his temmates laughs, some even pats his back.

Hunk hugs Lance and twirls him around the room, “That was awesome dude! I’m so proud of you! To think, when we all thought you were losing but you caught the fucking Golden Snitch like a pro!” Lance laughs since Hunk congratulates him even though his house lost before he wheeze, “Hunk! Air!”

Hunk lets him go just for Lance to get hugged in another bone-crushing one with Allura. “Good job, Lance! I knew you could do it!” Romelle smiles and congratulates him as well.

Pidge just fistbumps him and said, “That was some cool ass move.” Before fucking off to God-knows-where.

Shiro laughs and messed with his ahir, “Nice job, Sharshoopter.” And Lance blushes and smiles shyly. Matt bro-hugs him and left to _“prank Shiro in front of Adam.”_

Still no Keith in sight though, so Lance stays with his teammates and have fun with them. It wasn’t until Nadia said, “Hey loverboy, your boyfriend is here!” that he sees Keith.

“Hey babe,” Lance stands up and hugs him and Keith chuckles. The Hufflepuff pulls away and peck his cheek, “Congrates on the win, sweetheart.”

Lance blushes at the petname and Rolo mock-groanes, “Get a room!”

“Fuck off, Rolo!” Keith says but pulls Lance outside, the Cuban could hear one of his teammate stage-whispers Rolo, “They gonna fuck.” And shoots them a middle finger.

Outside the Slytherin dorm, Lance hugs him from behind, and nuzzles the pale boy’s neck, “What took you so long?”

“I got into detention,” Keith shrugs (or he tries to, Lance’s arms around his neck is quite heavy), “I got into another fight with James and we accidentally broke our brooms.”

Lance could feel that it’s a pretty long story but he can’t help but wonder, “How the hell could you fight with someone _and_ broke both of yours and James’ broom?”

Keith looks at him like he’s an idiot, “We have a broom match and usues our broom as a sword. _Duh._ ”

“Don’t you _‘duh’_ me! No one fights with their broom _and_ uses it as a sword! They use their wands! To fight! Magic battles! We are fucking witches, Keith of course it doesn’t makes sense!” Lance rambles and Keith makes a _‘huh’_ sound, as if he just realizes that magic battles are the preferable choices of fight (knowing him he probably does).

Keith sighes, as they walk to the Hufflepuff dorm for privacy, there won’t be much people there, Slytherin are infamous for their parties so everyone usually stays there for an hour or two, “Sadly I won’t be able to ride my broom until Krolia buys me a new one.”

“You know what they say, Keith. Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player.” Lance whispers on Keith’s ear. Keith smirks, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, and lucky you, I’m a Quidditch player _and_ your boyfriend! Aren’t you hitting a jackpot?” Lance kisses Keith’s neck.

“Why don’t you show me what you can do _then_ I’ll tell you whether I’m hitting a jackpot or not?” Keith answers hotly.

Lance slams Keith into the wall and pushes his lips to the latter’s.

 

**/**

 

“Wow, when I say _Accio Hottie_ , I didn’t know it’ll work!” Lance smirks.

“Oh my god.” Keith groans.

“You’re right, I don’t need _Accio_ to make you come.”

 _“Oh my god.”_ Keith hides his face with both of his hands.

 

**/**

Keith didn’t understand what’s so fun about pick up lines.

Sure, Lance uses it a lot on him and according to the Cuban, “Your eyes becomes so wide and your face becomes so red and it’s so damn cute!” But really, what’s so fun about it?

It’s just a questions follows up with an answer like Dora the Explorer except with puns and  most of the time it was so damn dirty Keith is sure Lance’s brain is full of shit already (heh). Keith knows there are also pick up lines that aren’t so… vulgar but Lance usually uses the former than the latter.

Now don’t get him wrong, Keith likes it, no, he _loves_ it. He loves the attention he gets from his boyfriend and he loves how Lance tries his best to do it just to see him smile and he relishes in those moments because… Well, it was cute to see him like that. And hot too, God knows how many times those one liners of Lance’s has ended up with a kiss or even more sometimes.

But still, he doesn’t understand the pleasure in doing it.

At least until Keith tries it.

He did his research (yes, he did, shut up, its not like anyone never does it before!) and he waits until the moment comes for Keith’s pick up lines to shine.

And the moment is apparently now.

“Hey Keith? You’re so hot, you don’t need _Incendio_ to do it.” Lance fingerguns, and normally, Keith would blush and splutters. And kiss Lance’s stupidly handsome smug face.

But not today. Not today, Satan.

“Well you’re _so_ hot, _Aguamenti_ couldn’t put you out.” Keith says as smooth as possible, winks and lets out the sultries smirk he could make.

Silence.

Then, after a few seconds, Keith breaks his composure and waves his hand across Lance’s face, “Uh, Lance?”

No answer.

“Lance? It’s me? Your boyfriend? Lance?”

No answer.

And then Lance collapsed on the ground and Keith barely catches him from falling, “Lance!”

Lance’s face is so red and he looks like he’s sick. “Lance, you okay? Was it that bad? I could stop if you want-,”

“No!” Lance’s hands shoots up and again he cups Keith’s face before hugging him tightly like a teddy bear, “It’s- You’re just- You’re just so damn cute!”

Well okay then.

They’re hugging awkwardly on the floor because Lance is such a disaster for Keith.

“Wait, are you crying?” Keith asked.

 

**/**

Lance is a charmer, it’s in his nature. He flirts and he woos people. He’s a pro at it and everyone knows it.

Keith is not a charmer. He’s not even good at Charms, but he has his moments and he could be smooth when he wants to. It rarely happens but when it does, be very certain that Lance heart goes _doki doki_ for the Hufflepuff.

And honestly? Lance is thankful for that. Because that boy will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> S8 makes me angry, reasons being:  
> \- Allura's death  
> \- Lance's arc being all Allura and his personality and insecurities fades because of it immediately??  
> \- "I love you," on first date  
> \- Lotor's no redemption arc when his abusers have it??  
> \- PiDgE aRcS aGaIn  
> \- Unmentioned plots that was made in past seasons and was told by VAs and LM & JDS  
> \- Unmentioned Keith's suicidal ep and Lance's death ep  
> \- The fact that WOC dies when a whole ass family of whites survive??  
> \- Allurance and Lotor being done dirty smh I love Allurance sm how dare they  
> \- Coran and Allura's goodbye?? Hello?? I cried when I saw from tumblr that Coran didn't get to say goodbye  
> \- Lance whole race change for Allura because he's not good enough?? When Keith literally said he doesn't have to change for love?? Wack shit  
> \- "Lance surrounds himself with things he loves" yEAH like his family?? Voltron gangs?? Actually moving on from his ex-gf because it's unhealthy?? Nope! He's a farmer, nice racist bullshit writers (+ LM and JDS)  
> \- quEeR bAiT (in Clear Day song from that ep)  
> \- just check twitter lol all salty but true comments made (ignore the ships bs those are just dumb)
> 
> In conclusion, I hate S8 and now will assume that S1-S3 happens and it gets discontinued lol, fuck canon shits and thank you to all the animators and VAs yall valid as fuck. Also prayers for the animators who died last year.


End file.
